D'ombre et de lumière
by Mirrabella
Summary: Et si Sirius n'était pas tout à fait mort! Si la mort elle même voulait aider Harry Potter dans son combat. voilà un peu le résumé de ma fic
1. prologue

**D'ombre et de Lumière**  
  
1-prologue :  
  
Tout était calme depuis des décennies, par la porte de la mort aucun bruit ne filtrait jusqu'à l'Ombre. Bien sur les jours qui passaient apportaient leur lot quotidien de morts. Mais c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Mais l'Ombre était inquiète, le mage noir avait refait surface et les morts se conteraient bientôt par milliers chaque jour, et cela l'Ombre ne pouvait l'accepter. Il était de son devoir de veiller sur les âmes des défunts, et elle appréciait son travail mais rien ne l'amusait tant que de voir ces humains se croiser dans l'ignorance de cette réalité qui leur échappait. Ils étaient tellement persuadés chacun d'avoir raison.  
  
Les uns pensaient que les autres n'étaient que fiction et les autres dénigraient ces premiers pour leur incapacité à se servir d'un morceau de bois. Cela amusait l'Ombre de voir les sorciers essayer de cacher aux moldus leur « monde ». Mais là Elle allait devoir agir avant que ces incapables ne détruisent leur unique chance de survie. Il lui fallait un messager qui pourrait guider la lumière dans son combat contre l'obscurité. L'équilibre nécessaire du bien et du mal ne devait en aucun cas être rompus. Sinon les conséquences pourraient être la destruction des univers tels qu'ils ont toujours étés.  
  
Toute ces réflexions étaient bien belles, mais comment faire ? L'Ombre ne pouvait pas se déplacer sur terre, et Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas y renvoyer une des ses âmes, car elles étaient mortes. Et un fantôme ne sera pas un guide suffisant pour le jeune Harry Potter, la lumière.

* * *

C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit, des bruits de bataille filtraient par la porte de la mort. C'était inconcevable que qui que se soit ayant un tant soit peu de bon sens vienne se battre ici ! Ces idiots ne savaient donc pas que c'était terriblement dangereux !!! L'âme de quiconque passerait par cette porte serait condamnée à vivre éternellement dans l'obscurité de la mort sans mourir elle-même, car le corps ne peut se séparer de son âme en ces lieux.  
  
Après réflexion, l'Ombre se dit qu'Elle tenait là sa chance, si un des combattants (pourvu qu'il soit du coté de la lumière) venait à se perdre en ce lieu, Elle tenait là son messager. Voilà qui changeait tout. L'Ombre se mit à suivre la bataille avec une attention grandissante, Elle pouvait enfin apercevoir le garçon, la lumière comme Elle aimait à l'appeler. La bataille pris bientôt fin avec le basculement de son côté d'un homme grand et brun, et qui avait dû autrefois être beau selon les critères humains.  
  
Un cri résonna soudain jusqu'à Elle :  
  
- SIRUUUUUUUUS !!!!!  
  
Ainsi c'était là le nom de cet homme ? Fort bien. Il était temps d'aller le chercher car il s'était sûrement perdu dans ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.  
  
Elle le retrouva sonné et étonné non loin de là. Bien, il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la porte. Ce qui montrait une marque de réflexion. Parfait, cette qualité ne serait pas négligeable pour la mission dont Elle avait prévu de le pourvoir.  
  
- Et bien mon ami un peu perdu ? - Qui êtes vous, demanda l'autre surpris ? - Je suis la Gardienne des âmes. Et je vais être à la fois ton mentor et ton « maître » si tu veux bien me passer l'expression. Répondit l'Ombre avec amusement.


	2. de la lumière aux ténbres

**2-De la lumière aux ténèbres :**  
  
- QUOI !!! Allons ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas la mort tout de même. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à retourner de l'autre côté.

- Que voulez vous dire, je ne comprends pas.

- Tu es passé par l'arche, et tu te trouves dans le monde des morts. Moi je suis la gardienne de ce monde et de l'équilibre des autres. Et on ne peut pas dire que les tiens y mettent beaucoup de volonté pour le préserver. Alors me voilà obligée comme il y 15 ans d'intervenir.

- Comme il y 15 ans ?!! Comment ça ? Quand une mère a décidé de se sacrifier pour la vie de son enfant, j'ai pu intervenir afin de donner au monde sa lumière. Cette lumière je l'ai transmise à l'enfant. Vous deviez vous en occuper, mais au lieu de cela vous l'avez laissé bêtement à l'abandon pendant 10 ans ! Quelle inconscience ! Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait inutile de nous attarder dessus. Il semble que ma lumière tienne à toi ? Bien, cela t'aidera quand je t'aurai renvoyé de l'autre coté.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, je ne peux pas retourner de l'autre coté, je suis mort non ? Bien sur que non mon garçon ! Répondit la gardienne d'une voix agacée. C'est tout le danger de cette arcade, les hommes qui tombent de ce coté ci ne peuvent pas mourir, leur corps ne pouvant être séparé de leur âme, mais ils ne peuvent retourner dans le monde des vivants car quiconque pénètre ici ne peut en repartir.

- Et je fait comment moi ?  
  
Sirius commençait à en avoir marre de se trouver coincé dans cette obscurité sans fin. Avec cette créature qui prétendait devenir son maître. Rien de moins !!! Et Harry comment allait il ? Était il toujours en vie ? L'envie furieuse de frapper le pris soudainement à la penser de son filleul gisant dans une marre de sang. Sirius était fou de rage de n'avoir pas réussi une fois de plus à sauver ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
  
- Calme toi, il n'a rien si ce n'est du chagrin de t'avoir perdu.

- Il ... Il.... Va bien ? Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Sirius d'une voix hésitante.

- Mais oui bien sur, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir avant l'heure de son combat final. Il doit tenir son rôle de survivant.  
  
A ces mots la colère de Sirius revint avec force.  
  
- Ce n'est pas d'un pion dont vous parlez, mais d'un enfant ! S'exclama –t-il avec violence.

- Quelle différence crois tu que cela fasse pour moi ? Allons ! Assez parler il faut t'entraîner à jouer le rôle que je compte t'assigner. Je pense qu'il te plaira. Mais avant cela, tu devra rester ici pendant trois mois afin que je puisse t'enseigner à maîtriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Car en venant ici tu as perdu définitivement ceux que tu avait. Et il est Hors de question de te renvoyer sur terre sans défenses... Allons viens ! Ajouta la créature voyant que Sirius ne la suivait pas.  
  
Sirius décida de la suivre. Il faut dire que question options, le choix était plutôt limité. Soit il suivait son nouveau guide soit il se perdait irrémédiablement dans ce monde trop obscur pour lui, soit il restait là à se morfondre ce qui ne résoudrait rien à sa situation. Bélatrix lui payerai ça au centuple.

* * *

Réponse aux rewiews:

**Jessilia: **Je te remercie des tes encouragements Et oui j'ai bien l'intention de faire revivre Sirius, mais pas totalement enfin tu verra par toi même quand la suit arrivera.


	3. ami ou ennemi

3- Ami ou ennemi ?  
  
Cet été là Harry a bien entendu passé la première partie de ses vacances chez les Dursley. Mais grâce à l'ordre du phénix ce fut moins terrible que d'habitude, les Dursley ayant eu une peur bleue de ses amis. Ron était venu le chercher la veille de son anniversaire pour aller square Grimmaurd retrouver tous les Weasley et les autres membres de l'ordre. Il en était heureux car il avait pu passer son 16éme anniversaire avec ceux qu'il aimait. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de Sirius.  
  
Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que Harry pense à lui et malgré ce que Dumbledore lui avais dit en juin, il savait qu'il était mort par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, Sirius n'aurait pas eu à venir à son secours et il serait encore en vie.  
  
Encore entrain de déprimer ?! Hey, c'est pas ta faute et tu le sait. Hermione laisse le tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il aime se complaire dans sa culpabilité. Dit ironiquement Ron. Foutez moi la paix vous deux. Il me manque c'est tout. Très bien, mais dors car tu doit être en forme pour demain. Ouai je sais, et je sais aussi pourquoi tu a tant hâte d'y être. Ri gentiment Harry, Car demain tu pourras voir tes frères et surtout leur fameuse boutique.  
  
Harry se décida enfin à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir. Hermione regagna sa chambre discrètement non sans avoir embrasser Ron au passage. Elle était inquiète pour son ami car elle savait qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. S'était bien son genre de porter le monde sur ses épaule et de ne laisser personne pas même ses amis le soulager un peu de son fardeau.  
  
Cette nuit là Harry fit un de ces rêves sur Voldemort, ce rêve était effrayant de réalité comme tout ceux qui l'ont précédé d'ailleurs. Il était dans cette ancienne maison abandonnée où Harry l'avait vu tuer ce moldu peu avant d'entrer en quatrième année. Mais quelque chose l'étonnait, il ne voyait que Draco Malfoy qui se tordait de douleur alors que son père sur les encouragements de son maître lui lançait doloris sur doloris. Harry se réveilla avec une intense sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa cicatrice.  
  
Qu'avait bien pu faire Malfoy pour mériter une telle colère de Voldemort ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Harry se dépêcha de prendre le miroir magique que son parrain lui avait donné lors du seul noël qu'ils ai jamais passé ensemble, se concentra sur son maître des potions. Il était le seul qui pourrait intervenir efficacement.  
  
Professeur Rogue ? Potter ? Que me voulez vous ? Il est deux heures du matin ! Vous devriez dormir à cette heure ci ! Draco Malfoy est en danger professeur ! Il est en train de se faire torturer par Voldemort. Quoi ?!! Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez ? Et puis vous ne deviez pas prendre de potion de sommeil sans rêve chaque soir avant de dormir Potter ? Je suis sûre de moi et ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. Vous ne pensez pas ?  
  
Harry commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Non pas qu'il apprécia outre mesure Malfoy, mais ayant lui-même subit cette torture, il ne la souhaitait à personne ou presque. Rogue ne lui répondit pas et son image s'effaça du miroir.  
  
Harry fit la grimace en regardant le flacon posé sur sa table de chevet. Cette potion avait un goût atroce et il en avait marre de devoir avaler cette mixture chaque soir. Si seulement il pouvait reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue. Puis il se décida a avaler la dite mixture et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui le mit de très mauvaise humeur. Il ignorait si Rogue avait pu tirer Malfoy de là et si cette histoire avait fini par mettre un peu de plomb dans sa tête de crétin invétéré. Il décida qu'il valait mieux en parler à Ron et Hermione avant le retour éventuel de Rogue et –peut être –de Malfoy.  
  
J'ai à vous parler tous les deux, dit Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine ce matin là. Oh bonjour à toi aussi Harry, je te remercie, oui j'ai passé une excellente nuit et toi ? Demanda Ron agacé par le ton que prenait Harry. Désolé Ron mais pas le temps pour les civilités. Venez avec moi là haut. Nous y serons mieux pour parler.  
  
Harry remonta sans prendre la peine d'attendre ses amis qui se regardèrent d'un air étonné, mais pas rassuré. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre tous les trois, il ferma la porte et se retourna vers Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit de la matinée.  
  
Je m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas forcé à boire ma potion hier ?! Je sais que tu détestes ça alors j'ai préféré te laisser tranquille. Vu que nous étions au QG de l'Ordre je me suis dit que tu ne pourrai pas faire de bêtises, et puis tu es assez grand pour prendre toi-même ces décisions tu ne crois pas ? Si et je t'en remercie. D'ailleurs Malfoy pourra te dire merci aussi, car cette nuit je l'ai vu se faire torturer par son père. Quoi ???!!! Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que Voldy encourageai Lucius à s'amuser sur lui.  
  
Il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler ainsi le mage noir avec ces amis car il était lassé de leurs grimaces chaque fois qu'il prononçait Son nom.  
  
J'ai prévenu Rogue tout de suite, mais je sais que je vais encore avoir droit à des sermons à n'en plus finir sur la prise de potion. Ca, y a de grandes chances. Et que crois tu qu'il va faire ? Bonne question merci de l'avoir posée. Bien je crois que notre sortie est annulée pour aujourd'hui, et on va être bon pour jouer les infirmiers pour Malfoy. T'es pas un peu malade Hermione ? Jouer les infirmiers pour ce crétin ? Au lieu d'aller sur le chemin de traverse ? Ron ! Crétin ou pas, si ce que dit Harry est vrai, ce dont je ne doute pas, il va être très mal en point et tous les membres de l'Ordre son occupés. Alors il ne reste que nous. Génial ! Il a vraiment le don pour toujours tout gâcher ce type. Ronchonna Ron.  
  
Harry fut rassuré de voir ces amis penser la même chose que lui. Malfoy était peut-être leur pire ennemi à Poudlard, mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent des pas qui montaient les escaliers précautionneusement. Puis ils virent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Rogue qui tenait le sujet de leur conversation dans les bras. Le jeune homme blond semblait évanoui et mal en point. Plusieurs blessures saignaient encore et la respiration était saccadée. Rogue déposa son fardeau sur le lit de Harry et se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens.  
  
Bien, je vois que Potter vous a mis dans la confidence. Granger allez me préparer cette potion le plus vite possible. Dit il en tenant un morceau de parchemin à Hermione qui s'en alla faire ce qu'on lui demandai. M.Weasley, allez prévenir votre mère et qu'elle m'apporte de quoi le restaurer. Tout suite professeur. Potter, aidez moi à le déshabiller puis passez moi un de vos pyjama. Nous aurons une petite conversation une fois que je l'aurai soigné. Oui professeur.  
  
Hermione revint bientôt avec la potion demandée, et Ron avec un copieux plateau destiné au blessé. Et Rogue les fit sortir de la chambre.  
  
Hermione, ça va ? Tu es toute pale s'inquiéta Ron. Co... Comment peut on faire ça à son propre fils ? Hermione Lucius est un taré, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ai jamais considéré que Draco était un être humain. Et dire que j'ai toujours penser que de le voir dans cet état me réjouirai, je doit bien avouer que ça me révolte autant que toi Hermione. Dit tristement le rouquin. Potter ? Venez ici, tout de suite.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la chambre d'où l'appelai son professeur de potion. Il y retrouva un Malfoy réveillé en train de petit déjeuner.  
  
A son entrée, le convalescent repoussa son plateau et fixa Harry de ses yeux de glace.  
  
Alors Potter c'est à toi que je dois d'être encore en vie ce matin ? Il semblerait. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te remercie. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé dans ce cachot ? Je connais les souffrances du sortilège doloris, et je ne la souhaite qu'a une seule personne et ce n'est pas toi. Potter ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de retrouver Lestrange ?!!!! s'exclama Rogue. Pas tout de suite mais un jour elle payera et ce sera moi qui le lui ferais payer. Et bien je n'aurai jamais cru que tu deviendrais psychopathe, Potter. Te mêle pas de ça Malfoy dit Harry en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.  
  
Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla.

* * *

Voilà, voilà la suite sera bientôt postée quand je l'aurai écrite . Mais ce ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine, car snif snif je doit me faire hospitalisée. mais rassurez vous je serai vite de retour avec une petite conversation entre HP et DM puis HP et SR.

RAR:

Jess, t'es sur le point de devenir ma rewieuse préférée

Lizbeht merci beaucoup, quant à la réaction d'harry au retour de son parrain mafois tu verra bien mais elle risque de te surprendre.


	4. discussions animées

**4-Sermons et discutions :**

Harry souffla. Il essaya de garder son calme, mais avec Malfoy c'était extrêmement difficile.

- Bon je me fous de ta reconnaissance Malfoy, ce qui m'intéresse c'est la raison de cette petite séance de jeu avec papa Malfoy.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire Potter ! Tu rêves là !

- Oh si tu va me le dire, parce que t'as pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu t'expliques, soit on t'efface la mémoire et on te renvoie chez ce cher Voldy.

- Des menaces maintenant ? T'es tombé bien bas Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir un instant. Ca faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais il avait raison. De plus jamais il n'enverrais qui que se soit à l'autre mégalo de service. Soudain un sourire étira les lèvres du brun et il dit d'un ton à la fois amusé et las.

- Mouais, t'as raison, c'est juste digne d'un serpentard.

- Hey, moi je l'aurais pas fais !

- Hum et tu espère que je vais te croire ? Me fais pas rire, c'est pas le moment.

Harry se déplaça jusqu'au lit et s'y assit.

- Bon alors, t'accouche ? Ou je te garantie que tu criera grâce.

- Rêve ! Ca te regarde pas !

- Oh que si ! Tout ce qui concerne l'autre cinglé me regarde. Après tout c'est à moi de l'empêcher de vivre davantage.

- De quoi tu parles Potter ? Tu crois quand même pas que t'as une chance de le battre ?!

- T'occupe, et raconte.

- Bouché, hein ?

- Plus que toi.

- C'est pas dit. Je te dirais rien !

- Ecoute ici Gryffondor vs Serpentard c'est hors sujet. Mais bon essayons d'émettre quelques hypothèses. La première qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que Voldemort t'as donné une mission et que ça a foiré, alors tu le payes au prix fort. La seconde est que t'as refuser son joli tatouage indélébile et qu'il a pas apprécié.

- Va te faire foutre Potter ! J'ai rien à te dire. Et peu m'importe ce que tu penses, je serai jamais de ton côté.

- Ok. Tant pis pour toi, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour te faire parler.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hermione ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, que veux tu Harry ?

- Voilà Malfoy semble mourir d'envie de t'entendre parler de la S.A.L.E., lui répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

- Que veux tu dire par là Harry ?

- Arrange toi pour le rendre complètement dingue en lui parlant de ta croisade pour les elfes de maison et surtout soit la plus barbante possible. Lui chuchota Harry.

- Hum je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais je vais faire ce que tu me demande, et avec plaisir.

- Merci 'Mione, bon je descend voir Rogue pendant ce temps là.

- Ok à toute à l'heure.

Le jeune homme descendit dans la cuisine où il savait que Severus Rogue maître ès potion et accessoirement son bourreau attitré de Poudlard l'attendait. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il souffla pour se donner du courage, parce qu'entre Malfoy et lui, garder son calme n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus évident. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Moly Weasley lui dit de s'installer en face du professeur afin qu'elle lui apporte son petit déjeuné. Avec tout ça il n'en n'avait certes pas eu le temps et son estomac le rappela à l'ordre en entendent cela.

- Alors Potter expliquez vous immédiatement !

- Que voulez vous savoir professeur ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Potter ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

- Loin de moi de vouloir jouer au plus malin, mais j'ignore vraiment de quoi vous voulez que je vous parle.

- Bien, alors commençons par parler de cette potion.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer professeur, je déteste cette potion et j'en ai assez de devoir avaler cette mixture infâme.

- Que vous aimiez ou non je m'en tape Potter ! Vous devez la prendre chaque soir pour éviter que d'être possédé par Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ce qui s'est passé au moi de Juin ne vous a donc pas suffit ? Vous...

- Comment osez vous ! Que croyez vous ? Je sais que je suis responsable de la mort de Sirius ! Chaque nuit je revis sa mort. Inutile de me le rappeler. De plus vous oubliez que c'est vous qui avez arrêté mes cours d'occlumencie. Pas moi !

- Vous savez très bien ce qui m'a poussé à le faire. Vous n'aviez pas à mettre le nez dans ma pensine. Qu'y cherchiez vous ? Un nouveau moyen de m'humilier ? Vous avez dû bien vous amuser avec vos petits amis quand vous leurs avez raconté.

- J'ignorais que s'était ce genre de souvenir que vous y mettiez ! Je pensais que c'était des renseignements sur l'ordre que l'on voulait me cacher. Et non, ce que j'y ai vu ne m'a pas fait rire du tout. Je ne SUIS PAS JAMES, JE SUIS HARRY ! QUAND COMPRENDREZ VOUS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS LA COPIE CONFORME DE MON PERE !

- SI ON VOUS CACHAIT DES CHOSES POTTER C'EST PEUT ÊTRE POUR UNE BONNE RAISON ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS À Y METTRE VOTRE NEZ !!!

- Hum hum.

Harry et Rogue se figèrent en entendant cela. Voilà qui leur rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Avec un frisson d'horreur Harry se retourna vers cette voix et découvrit le professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé à leur réaction.

- Eh bien, que se passe t'il ?

- Potter refuse de continuer à prendre sa potion de sommeil sans rêves. Cet inconscient...

- C'est bon Severus je crois avoir saisi le pourquoi de cette « discussion ». Harry pourquoi ?

- Je n'en peux plus d'avaler cette horreur soir après soir. De plus ce que le professeur Rogue oublie de dire c'est que Malfoy fils serai mort des mains de Malfoy père si je l'avais fais hier soir.

- Comment cela ? Lucius est sensé être à Azkaban, j'en reviens moi-même pour l'interroger. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est bien lui que j'ai vu.

- Mais c'est impossible !!! J'ai moi-même du allez chercher Mr Malfoy et c'est bien son père que j'ai vu en train de le torturer. A moins que...

- Oui ? Continuez Severus.

- Un nouveau piège du seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Cela se pourrait, si il vous savait traître à sa cause. Il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier le jeune Mr Malfoy pour s'en assurer.

A ces mots Rogue devint encore plus pâle si c'est possible. Car tant qu'on en était pas sure, il devrait continuer à ce rendre aux réunions de mangemorts et cela pourrai lui coûter la vie. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

- Avez-vous réussi à le faire parler ?

- Non pas encore, mais j'y travaille en ce moment même. Répondit il avec un sourire malicieux qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Drago.

- Que veux tu dire Harry ? Interrogea le directeur.

- Hermione est en ce moment même avec lui pour le convertir à la S.A.L.E., dit Harry, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller arrêter cette petite séance de « conversion » si nous voulons retrouver Miss Granger en un seul morceau.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai pris la baguette de Malfoy avant de le laisser aux bons soins de 'mione.

- Bien mais je te demande d'y aller et d'essayer de le faire parler de ce qu'il sait. Ca pourrait nous éclairer sur ce mystère.

- Oui professeur.

Harry se leva et partit en direction de la chambre où se « reposait » Malfoy. Un sourire sardonique éclairant son visage. _Et bien rien de tel que d'imaginer Malfoy aux prises avec la sale pour oublier mes tourments, _pensa t-il. Arriver devant la porte il tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait, et il fut pas déçu lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements de sa némésis.

- Pour qui tu te prends Granger ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter d'adhérer à ton club de cinglés ?!

- Ce n'est pas un club de cinglés, et si tu arrivais à penser à autre chose qu'à toi-même, tu comprendrais que leurs conditions de vie sont intolérables et tu...

- C'est bon 'mione, calme toi. Je crois que pour le moment il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. Intervint le jeune homme.

- Comme tu veux Harry. Il est à point si tu veux mon avis, continua t-elle sur un ton plus bas de façon à ce que seul son ami puisse l'entendre.

- Parfait merci, fit il sur le même ton. Bon voyons voir si tu es un peu plus coopératif maintenant que tu as pu déjeuner tranquillement.

- Parce que tu appelles ça déjeuner tranquillement, cette folle m'a gavé tout du long avec cette histoire d'elfe de maison !

- Que veux tu 'mione est vraiment attachée à sa cause. Alors il est vrai que dès qu'elle à quelqu'un pour l'écouter...

- Mais je voulais pas l'écouter !

- Peu m'importe. Qui était le type qui t'a fait ça ? Et je sais que ce n'était pas ton père, Alors qui ?

- Je te l'ai dit Potter, je ne te dirais rien du tout.

- Tu es fatigué peut être ? Tu veux que je t'envoie Ron pour qu'il te chante une berceuse ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- C'est la nouvelle forme de torture ? C'est ça ?

- Oh comment oses tu dire que moi je pourrai vouloir te torturer ? Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour mon hôte.

- Parfais alors si tu es si inquiet pour moi tu pourrai me laisser seul ?

- Mais voyons quel genre d'hôte ferrais-je si je laissai mes invités se morfondre seuls dans leurs coins ?

- Tu me gonfles Potter. Tu le sais ça ?

- Ecoute, crois moi si je te dis que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'entendre tes jérémiades de petit fils à papa, si je veux savoir ce qui c'est passer c'est que la vie de bien des gens en dépend. La tienne étant comprise dans le lot. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Voldemort se fout royalement que tu crèves ou pas, ce qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir que ça peut lui rapporter.

- Et alors ça me regarde.

- Ta vie je m'en fous, mais celle de mes amis non. De plus toi qui est si fière de ton nom, comment peux tu vouloir risquer son extinction ?

- De quoi tu parles encore Potter ?

- Simple si tu disparaît maintenant, qui relèvera le nom des Malfoy ? Parce qu'en se faisant prendre, ton père l'a rabaissé plus bas que terre.

- Tu crois que je le sais pas ? C'est pas toi qui as des journalistes qui campe devant ta porte pour t'insulter dès que tu met un pied dehors !

- Non t'a raison moi je suis celui qui s'est fait insulter toute l'année passée sans même avoir besoin de sortir de chez moi. Moi je suis celui à qui on a envoyé un détraqueur pour ne pas voir la vérité. Moi je suis celui à qui on demande de sauver ce monde qui passe son temps à me cracher au visage au moindre faux pas. Alors désolé de ne pas compatir à tes malheurs, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Pauvre petit Potty qui porte le poids du monde sur ces pauvres petites épaules.

- Qui ? Qui c'est fait passer pour ton père pour te faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- POUR S'AMUSER, VOILA POURQUOI ! IL EN VEUX A MON PERE DE S'ÊTRE FAIS PRENDRE ! QUANT A CELUI QUI M'A FAIT CA J'EN SAIS RIEN !!! Se mit à hurler Drago. Furieux de se mettre à pleurer devant le survivant. Le responsable de tous ses problèmes.

- Bon je ne peux te dire qu'une chose, je ferais tout pour qu'Il ne s'amuse plus avec toi. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire, mais en échange je te demande une chose.

- Si tu crois que je vais prendre ton parti, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

- Ca n'a rien avoir, je te demande de ne pas sortir de cette chambre pour le moment, et quand on sera à Poudlard, de ne jamais rester seul avec les serpentard, jamais. Sinon je ne peux rien te garantir.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre que celle de Voldemort.

- Et Lestrange ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer, juste de lui faire payer la mort de Sirius. Bon essaye de dormir on verra le reste plus tard.

Harry sortit de la chambre et se dit que si tonton Voldy se vengeai sur ses subordonnés, alors c'était du tout bon. En attendant, il lui fallait parler avec Rogue et Dumbledore et s'arranger pour que le professeur de potions n'aille plus pour un temps jouer les espions. C'était décidément trop dangereux.

* * *

NDA: Je suis désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps avant de mettre la suite mais la muse à fais grève et j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas entierement satisfaite. Mais bon laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci.

RAR:

**celine.s: **Voilà qui me fait plaisir, et t'en fait pas tu as tout ton temps. J'espère que ma fic te plais. bises

**niahm: **Je te remercie, et pour la mise en page, une petite érreur du au fait d'un manque de vérification une fois sous FF. sorry je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois promis. bises

**Jessalia :** Ma petite rewieuse préférée. Tu sais que je t'adore toi? et sache que je suis très fière de ma palme elle trone sur ma cheminée. En tout cas tu voulais la suite, ben la voilà. gros bisous.

Bon le prochain chapitre sera du POV de sirius. ben ouais faut quand même pas l'oublier.


	5. Mise en garde et libération

Bonjour, hum hum, je sais que je vous doit des excuses pour l'impardonnable retard pris pour cette fic, mais bon heu comment dire c'est pas ma faute, y avait cette satanée page blanche qui voulait pas me laisser tranquille. je vous jure que c'est pas ma faute. sorry gomen pardon. Pitié m'en veuillez pas trop.

Bon alors il parraît que le disclaimer es oblgatoire, alors ben rien n'est à moi mis à part Stix Ganéas et Alina. Ouin c'est pas juste. mais tout est à la grande J.K. Rowling.

Voilà alors bonne lecture. les rar sont à la fin.

_**Chapitre 5 : Mise en garde et libération :**_

Sirius commença par se détendre et faire le vide dans son esprit ce qui n'était pas de tout repos, car il pensait sans cesse à son filleul pour qui il s'inquiétait énormément, puis il se concentra pour faire venir la magie dans son poing avant de frapper la roche devant lui. La roche se brisa en un million de particules avant de se reformer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sirius soupira d'exaspération.

- Tu ne te concentres pas assez Sirius. Lui reprocha son mentor depuis maintenant un mois et demi.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette foutue roche se reforme dès que je la brise ! Bon sang ! J'ai passé l'âge de suivre des cours de magie comme si j'étais un première année de Poudlard !

- Cesse de jouer les enfants pourris gâtés, tu dois te concentrer sur la matière même de la roche. Tu doit visualiser ta magie comme un moyen de détruire la matière et non pas l'objet. Réessaye !

- Très bien !

Et Sirius recommença, pour la centième fois de la journée lui semblait-il. Il fit de nouveau le vide dans son esprit, se concentra sur sa magie qu'il fit venir dans son poing puis sur l'image de la roche devant lui sur sa structure et frappa. La roche se pulvérisa de nouveau et ... recommença à reprendre forme.

'' Ah non ! Pas question. Pensa-t-il''

Puis il se concentra de nouveau sur la structure de la roche et visualisa les atomes se détacher les un des autres et resserra son poing de façon inconsciente. Comme si ce simple mouvement avait le pouvoir de faire une réalité de ce qu'il visualisait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit qu'il avait enfin réussi. Ce foutu rocher n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tout sourires il se tourna vers la gardienne des âmes, fier de sa réussite.

- Bien je vois que tu as compris l'essentiel pour ce qui est de la destruction des objets. Maintenant va te reposer, demain nous travaillerons sur la reconstitution de la matière.

- Euh... J'ai peur de comprendre là... Vous n'allez quand même pas me demander de reconstruire ce p#####n de caillou hein !!! Demanda l'homme d'un air mi-affolé mi-furieux. Pas après tout le mal que j'ai eu à le détruire !

- Tu as très bien compris je vois, répondit l'ombre avec amusement.

- Argh, c'est un cauchemard ! Je m'appelles pas Sisyphe moi.

- Cela importe peu. Tu as bientôt fini ton entraînement et ton temps ici arrive bientôt à sa fin. Il faut absolument que tu sois prêt à Le protéger. Alors pour le moment va dormir.

- C'est quant même incroyable que je n'ai aucun besoin de nourriture ici mais que je doive dormir régulièrement.

- Bien que tu ne t'en soit pas aperçu, ton corps, en franchissant la porte, a subit de grands changements. Le besoin de nourriture t'a définitivement été retiré. Et bientôt celui de dormir le sera aussi.

- Des modifications ? Quelles modifications ?

- Tu deviens peu à peu comme moi, une ombre, un corps solide, mais sans substance réelle. Ton corps devient en quelque sorte ton âme.

- Hum c'est pas gai votre histoire. Si je dois retourner auprès des miens quelles sont les chances pour qu'ils me voient tel que j'étais ?

- Aucune, il ne faut surtout pas que l'un d'eux te reconnaisse. Tu serras parmi eux incognito. Même le directeur de Poudlard ne devra rien savoir. Du moins pas tout de suite.

- Mais... et Harry ? Je veux dire... il devra continuer à me croire mort ? Alors qu'il souffre comme c'est pas permit ?

- Surtout Harry. S'il le sait, son ennemi le saura également et notre meilleur atout est qu'il ignore les capacités de la porte.

- Comment ça ? Je suis perdu là. Et par pitié cessez de parler à la manière de Dumbledore. C'est insupportable à la fin.

- Je te l'ai dit en passant la porte de ce monde, tu as lié à jamais ton âme et ton corps, au point que l'un devienne l'essence même de l'autre. Donc si tu préfères tu es immortel. Que ce soit dans ce monde-ci ou dans celui des vivants. Et c'est précisément ce que Voldemort recherche.

- Oui mais sans votre aide j'errerais dans les limbes de ce monde sans espoir de retour ? Non ? Ne serrai-ce pas le cas pour lui s'il venait à franchir cette porte ? Après tout je ne suis pas le premier à la passer, et les autres n'en sont jamais revenus ?

- En effet car ils ignorent qu'ils peuvent le faire. Mais si on vient à connaître ton retour de derrière le voile, alors la possibilité d'un retour transformé en un être immortel sera vite connue et là je ne pourrais plus rien faire...

Les conséquences de ce qui se passerai alors étaient si effrayantes, que Patmol en frissonna d'horreur. Mais il était particulièrement triste que son fils de cœur ne puisse connaître sa véritable identité. Il savait que celui-ci devait culpabiliser pour sa mort alors que le seul responsable de tout ça n'était autre qu'un psychopathe albinos.

Fatigué il partit s'allonger sur le matelas que son maître avait matérialisé pour lui à son arrivée. Il repensa à tout ce qui avait été dit et sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension face à ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur mais finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête indescriptible. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à se retourner sur son matelas et l'autre moitié à faire des cauchemards plus effrayants les uns que les autres où Voldemort apprenait les capacités de ce maudit voile. Bref il était dans un état pitoyable lorsqu'il se présenta devant son mentor.

- Et bien mon ami, tu sembles avoir passé une nuit bien agitée ?

- En effet. Je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à ce que vous m'avez dit et je dois bien avouer que cela m'a perturbé. Car un jour viendra où mon identité sera découverte, et je crains ce qui se passera à ce moment là.

- Je vois. Mais rassure toi ce n'est pas près d'arriver, et ce jour là, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus à s'en faire car cette porte à une autre capacité que celles que tu connais.

- Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de la connaître. Car je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher une telle catastrophe de se produire.

- Elle sait se faire oublier de la plupart des gens, seuls ceux qui ont des dons exceptionnels ou qui ont vécu une part importante de leur histoire à ces alentours s'en souviennent. Raison pour laquelle tu devras attendre avant de te dévoiler en tant que Sirius Black.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec le fait que je doives attendre avant, mais je trouve ça bien triste qu'Harry ne puisse pas savoir que je vais bien. Savoir qu'il souffre à cause de moi me fait mal.

- Je comprends mais je sais que tu fera attention. Maintenant reprenons l'entraînement. Dit la créature. Pour aujourd'hui tu dois faire apparaître le rocher que tu as brisé hier soir. Pour cela tu dois faire comme toujours le vide dans ton esprit et te concentrer sur ton environnement jusqu'à en percevoir la trame même, puis chercher à la modifier de façon à faire apparaître une roche plus dure qu'un diamant.

Sirius ferma les yeux et se concentra tant qu'il put, mais il ne réussi qu'à augmenter son mal de tête de façon exponentielle, sans parler de sa frustration qui ne l'aidait en rien.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini il soupira et rouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire moqueur de celle qui était devenue son amie.

- Hum ! Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, vous pourriez pas plutôt m'aider à me débarrasser de mon mal de crâne ? S'irrita Patmol.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu de l'aide quand tu es parfaitement capable de le faire toi-même ?

Marmonnant des choses particulièrement pas agréables sur les gardiennes des âmes cruelles et sadiques Sirius se remis au travail sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec elle. S'agaçant de cette fichue migraine qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, il fit un geste de la main comme pour l'envoyer vers d'autres cieux. Avant de s'apercevoir une seconde plus tard qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

Le sourire de sa compagne d'entraînement lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vraiment réussi à se soigner tout seul. Interloqué, il réfléchi aux conséquences de ce qui s'était passé et fini par comprendre ce que son maître essayait de lui apprendre depuis plus d'un mois sans grand succès jusqu'alors. Il devait ouvrir son esprit à la nature même des choses qui composaient son entourage, du simple mal de tête au rocher le plus dur, s'il voulait agir dessus. Avec un sourire radieux, il regarda son mentor droit dans les yeux et d'un geste élégant et plein de grâce invoqua un rocher en tout point semblable à celui qu'il avait détruit la veille.

- Parfait, je vois que tu es prêt à retourner chez les vivants. Tu as fini par comprendre la base même de la magie. Donc tu pourras l'apprendre à ton filleul et à ses amis.

- Vous en êtes sûre, parce que moi je ne me sens pas du tout prêt...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu ignores, tu l'apprendras par toi-même. Et je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras sans trop de problèmes. Maintenant suis moi, je vais te donner quelque chose pour toi, et autre chose pour Harry Potter.

La gardienne des lieux emmena son protégé dans une pièce que celui-ci n'avait jamais vue. Elle était de proportions moyennes, environs 60m² de surface, mais il sentait la magie de cet endroit le parcourir comme pour le tester. Il comprit qu'il ne devait surtout pas résister. Une fois qu'il se sentit accepté il se permis de regarder autour de lui et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La pièce ne possédait aucun meuble, mais ses murs était tapissés d'armes toute plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, des katanas, des épées à deux mains des arcs aux courbures élégantes et meurtrières, des dagues effilées, des arbalètes, des haches de combat, de jet, et bien d'autres encore qu'il n'aurait su décrire.

Etonné, le jeune homme se tourna vers la maîtresse des lieux, et lui demanda du regard ce qu'il devait faire. Celle-ci ne dit rien se contentant de le regarder fixement comme pour l'encourager à choisir.

Ravi Sirius s'avança du coté des katanas, mais une lueur attira son attention du coté des dagues. Intrigué il modifia sa trajectoire pour découvrir une dague incroyable. Fine et élancée, elle faisait la longueur de son avant bras, sa garde simple en apparence semblait être prise entre les griffes d'un dragon enroulé autour comme pour la protéger ; même pendant son sommeil. Son fourreau était le corps même du dragon. Lorsque Sirius avança la main afin de la prendre, le dragon se réveilla et fixa son vis-à-vis avec férocité.

- Tu ne peux me prendre être sans peuple. Seul le détenteur de la lumière sacrée a ce pouvoir. Et tu n'es pas cette personne. Lui dit l'animal magique.

- Cette lumière est mon filleul, et il ne peut venir ici sans mettre le monde en danger. Mais je peux t'amener à lui si tu le veux. A la seule condition que tu veilles sur lui.

- Auras-tu la force de me remettre à lui une fois que tu auras la dague de puissance entre les mains ? Auras-tu une âme assez forte pour résister à la tentation de la garder pour toi ? Ne l'utiliseras-tu pas à tes propres fins ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu ne peux prendre la dague, je m'y refuse.

- Il suffit Ganéas, cesse de faire l'enfant. Sirius t'amènera à Harry Potter et je t'ordonne de le laisser faire ou gare aux conséquences de ton entêtement. Intervint la gardienne des âmes.

- Bien. Qu'il en soit fait selon ta volonté, mais il ne pourra manipuler la dague, j'en fais le serment. Elle ne pourra être sortie du fourreau que par mon maître. Céda le dragon.

Sirius qui n'avait pas dit un mot pendant l'échange prit la dague et ressentit l'incroyable pouvoir qui émanait de l'arme. Il comprit ce que craignait Ganéas et se promit en lui-même de ne pas céder à la tentation et de la remettre au plus vite à Harry.

Une fois cela fait, il se redirigea vers les katanas et en choisi un d'un bleu sombre comme un ciel étoilé. Lorsqu'il sortit la lame, il vit qu'elle était gravée de runes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis avec assurance il dirigea ses pas vers les arcs et en choisit un de taille moyenne décoré de feuilles de chêne entrelacées. Il était accompagné d'un carquois en cuir de dragon lui aussi gravé de runes qui lui étaient inconnues. Enfin il choisit deux petites dagues assorties au katana qui se glissaient dans les bottes en peau de dragon qui semblaient les compléter.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as choisi tes armes, je vais te donner celles réservées à Harry.

Puis l'Ombre de ce monde fit apparaître un katana splendide qui était à n'en pas douter de la même nature que la dague au dragon. Aussi sombre que la dague était lumineuse, le katana en lui-même n'avait, semblait-il rien de remarquable si ce n'était cette impression de puissance qu'il semblait détenir, mais c'était sans compter le phœnix devait en être le gardien comme Ganéas l'était pour la dague. Perché sur la garde de l'arme, l'oiseau de feu avait entouré de sa longue queue le fourreau et regardait l'homme, le mettant au défi de le prendre en main.

Bien que splendide, le sabre ne l'attirait pas comme sa petite sœur gardée par l'irascible reptile. En fait il l'effrayait même un peu, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le sabre de l'ombre ne fera rien à son maître, tout comme la dague de lumière, il fût créé pour aider l'être de lumière à chasser les ténèbres menaçant le monde.

- Ok ce sabre ne fera rien à Harry, mais qu'en est-il de ce phœnix ? Son regard me dit rien qui vaille.

- Stix ne fera rien non plus. Il fait partie de l'arme dont il est le protecteur. Tout comme Ganéas, il deviendra également le protecteur de l'être de lumière. Et il ne te fera rien non plus tant que ne cherchera pas à utiliser sa lame.

- A vrai dire ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit. Je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire.

- Bien il est temps pour toi d'y aller. Tes nouveaux mentors t'attendent.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Quels mentors ?

- Tu as choisi des armes très particulières, mais sais tu réellement t'en servir ? Demanda non sans ironie, la créature sans âge.

- Heu en fait je pensais que vous me l'apprendriez. Répondit l'animagus.

- D'autres le feront bien mieux que moi. Je suis d'une maladresse sans nom avec ces choses.

- Mais qui seront-ils ? Devrais-je leur cacher ma véritable identité ?

- Ils te connaissent déjà et savent qui tu es et d'où tu arrivera. Ils connaissent l'existence de la porte depuis la nuit des temps, et ne trahiront jamais son secret.

- Ce qui ne me dit pas qui ils sont.

- Tu le découvriras très vite. Maintenant suis moi, il temps de partir.

- Avant de m'en aller, j'aimerai vous demander une chose si c'est possible.

- Je t'écoute.

- Quel est votre nom ? Je veux dire, je sais qui vous êtes, mais...

- Alina, voilà mon nom.

Un hoquet de stupeur sortit de la gorge du dragon-gardien. Comment la reine de ce monde et de bien d'autres avait-elle pût se mettre sous le pouvoir d'un simple humain ? C'était impossible ! Pourquoi avoir accepté cette soumission ?

Sirius qui ignorait tout de l'honneur et du sacrifice qui venait de lui être fait sourit, ravi de pouvoir enfin nommer sa bienfaitrice. Puis ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent à la porte rapidement.

- Sirius, à mon tour de te demander quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ne dit jamais mon nom à qui que se soit. Pas même a tes mentors. Tu es le seul être vivant à le connaître, et il ne doit pas en être autrement.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- En te donnant mon nom, je t'ai donné la seule chose qui puisse me détruire, mais j'ai également renoncer à ma liberté pour toi.

- Quoi ?!! Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu comprendra peut-être un jour, mais sache que je ne le regrette aucunement. Je souhaite également que tu cesses de me vouvoyer. J'aimerais que l'on se quitte amis et non pas professeur et élève.

- Alors je te dit au revoir mon amie. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Sans rien dire Alina poussa Sirius dans le dos et celui-ci se retrouva de nouveau en pleine lumière et dû fermer les yeux, habitué à l'obscurité qu'il était. Il n'entendit jamais la dernière phrase de sa nouvelle amie.

- Adieu mon aimé. Car je le sais tu ne reviendra jamais vers moi.

* * *

RAR:

LyceiaArtemis: Merci pour tes compliment qui me vont droit au coeur. et la voilà la suite.

gros bisous.

lisia: Merci c'est gentil.

kiss

katewalker : hum merci ma grande soeur, quant aux pairrings tu les découvrira par toi même. mais sache que normalement ce n'est pas un harry/drago.

gros bisous.

ShadowSaphir: Merci de tout coeur j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

bises.

Jessilia: voici donc LE chapitre sur Sirius. et tu vas être ravie de savoir que le prochain le sera également. Sinon Harry n'est pas sadique, mais bon il a l'occasion de se venger de 5 ans de persécution je crois qu'il est encore trops gentil, si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon pas moyen de lui faire faires des choses plus vaches à dray. il a pas voulut. Ah la dure loi des personnages!

gros (Ayako): Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et tes conseils. normalement la mise en page est correcte cette fois-ci. Par contre je n'ai jamais lu Thorgal; donc je ne sais pas de quel personnage tu parles. mais je le prend comme un compliment qui me va droit au coeur.

kisu.

Voilà j'ai terminé avec les RAR, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut. pour me le dire n'hésitez pas le bouton Go est là pour ça.


	6. apprentissage

_Kikou non non vous ne revez pas c'est bien la suite, après plus d'un an me revoilà._

_Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais je sort d'une formation d'un an qui m'a prit tout mon temps et en plus j'avais pas accès au net comme je voulais. Donc je suis véritablement désolée, mais encore une fois c"est pas ma faute._

_ceci dit je vous souhaite à tous de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6 : Apprentissage :**

Peu de temps après avoir fait ses adieux à Alinéa et avoir passer la porte, Sirius se retrouva non pas au ministère comme il l'avais cru mais dans une forêt sombre et mystérieuse un peu comme la forêt interdite qui borde les alentours de Poudlard.

- Encore un pouvoir de cette porte qu'elle m'a caché semble t-il, s'exclama l'homme.

- En effet humain, cette porte ne peut être franchie que dans un sens pour aller au royaume des âmes, mais lorsque l'on en sort, elle te mène où tu veux.

A ces mots Sirius se retourna d'un bloc surpris par cette voix profonde qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place car ce n'était nul autre qu'un centaure qui venait de parler. Ils étaient un groupe de cinq individus qui le tenaient en joue.

- Herr…. Heu vous savez ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer, je m'en vais rassurez vous. Je vais chercher mes futurs mentors et vous laisser bien tranquilles…

- Nous sommes ceux que tu cherches, mais es-tu celui que nous cherchons ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

L'animagus était particulièrement intrigué par cette dernière remarque.

- Te montrera tu digne de notre enseignement ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Si tu l'ignore humain alors pars, tu n'es pas digne.

- Hé ! Ho ! Ca va bien oui, et d'une je suis parfaitement capable d'apprendre ce que vous devez m'enseigner, et de deux c'est une requête de la gardienne des âmes. Allez vous lui faire faux bon, et m'empêcher de protéger le représentant de la lumière ? Son porteur ? Et tout ça par fierté !

- Vraiment ton seul désir est de protéger l'enfant ? Tu ne veux pas te servir de ces capacités pour toi même ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

- L'enfant comme vous dites est mon filleul ! Rien ne m'importe plus que sa sécurité et son bonheur. Et si pour ça je dois endurer vos leçons et vos sarcasmes alors allons-y.

- Bien alors passe nos épreuves et nous t'enseignerons ce que nous savons.

- Quelles sont-elles ces épreuves ?

- Tu porte sur toi des armes enchantées il me semble, donne les moi.

- Je puis vous passer celles que je me suis choisies, mais en aucun cas celles appartenant à Harry.

- Ne nous fais tu pas confiance !

- Là n'est pas la question. Si je ne vous faisais pas confiance, je ne vous proposerais même pas mes armes, mais on m'a confié celles du porteur de lumière pour que je lui remette en mains propres. D'ici là elle resterons avec moi et personne d'autre n'y touchera.

- Bien s'il en est ainsi, pars et ne reviens jamais.

- Désolé les gars mais c'est pas dans mes intentions, je suis venus pour que vous m'appreniez à me servir de mes armes, et je ne repartirais pas sans cela.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du centaure, il était bien malgré lui impressionné par la volonté dont faisait preuve cet humain. _' Visiblement il tient vraiment à protéger le jeune Potter '_

- Bien tu te montre digne de la confiance qu'a placé en toi la gardienne des âmes, aussi allons nous t'enseigner ce que nous savons du maniement des armes, et nous t'apprendrons la magie des étoiles de même que celle de la terre.

- Merci et je suis honoré de suivre cet apprentissage.

Sirius se mit à soufflé ne se rendant compte qu'a ce moment précis à quel point il était tendu. Il était de plus en plus inquiet pour Harry, se demandant comment il allait que ce soit niveau physique ou niveau moral.

Le phénix gardien se mit à voler autour de lui en lançant un trémolo angoissant. L'animagus sentis son cœur se serrer en songeant que ce chant exprimait exactement ses propres angoisses.

Bien du temps s'écoula et Sirius appris, il appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il appris à lire dans les étoiles, à appleler à lui les animaux de la forêt. Il devint un archer hors pair, bref un combatant des plus redoutables.

Mais Harry ne quittait jamais son esprit bien qu'il n'oubliait pas Lunard. Son cher Lunard qui était de nouveau seul.

Le temps passa à très vive alure, mais vint enfin le jour où il fut enfin prêt.

Il est temps mon jeune ami.

Ah Bane c'est toi. Dit je me posait justement une question?

Oui?

Du temps où j'était étudiant à Poudlard, il y avait un centaure qui s'appelait Firenz. Je crois qu'il est partit pour Poudlard, pourquoi ne revient-il pas parmis vous?

Il à été banis de notre clan, le savoir des centaure est réservé aux centaures, les huùainssont trop irresponsables pour en bénéficier.

Et pourtant vous m'avez transmit ce savoir?

Tu n'es plus un humain et tu le sait. A quand remonte ton dernier repas?

Avant ma mort.

Et la dernière fois que tu as dormis?

Heu y a une semaine environs.

Bien bientôt tu aura accès à toutes tes capacités.

Gné?... De quelles autre capacités parles tu?

Tu le saura bientôt.

Groumpff! Entre toi la Gardienne et Dumbledore... On se demande des fois si vous faites pas un concours de celui qui sera le plus nébuleux dans ses réponces...

c'est une idée à creuser. Allez il te faut te mettre en route tu as un entretient à passer.

Au revoir mon ami.

A bientôt.

Sirius se dépechât de partir, et fut bientôt en vue du château.

A nous deux Dumbledore!


End file.
